Optical communication systems are known in which customer or client data is received at a first node in a network and transmitted or carried by an optical signal to a second node in a network. The client data is then output from the second node. Often, the client data may be encoded in accordance with a forward error correction code (FEC) at the first node and decoded at the second node. Further processing of the client data may be performed in both the first and second nodes.
In addition, if the optical signal is transmitted over relatively long distances in excess of 100 km, optical amplifiers may be provided along one or more optical fiber links connecting the first and second nodes. One common optical amplifier is an erbium doped fiber amplifier (EDFA), which can include one or more coils of erbium doped fiber. As generally understood, if the erbium fiber in the EDFA is suitably pumped with light at 980 nm, for example, a gain may be imparted to the optical signal through stimulated emission.
In so-called “low latency” applications, it is desirable to minimize the time required to output client data from the second node in the network after such data is received at the first node in the network. Optical communication systems having reduced latency are of particular interest in the financial industry, whereby securities trading information and instructions are preferably transmitted from one location or node to another, often over hundreds of kilometers, with little delay.
Conventional optical communication systems, however, include components and features that introduce delay. For example, erbium doped fiber coils in an EDFA can effectively increase the transmission path of the optical signal, thereby delaying the optical signal. In addition, FEC encoding and decoding may introduce further delays. Accordingly, there is a need for optical communication systems in which such delays are minimized or eliminated.